


watch me unfold

by sunkissedwon



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Restraints, Riding, Romance, Smut, Vibrators, dom!yeonjun, mild praise kink?, soobin's such a baby pls, sub!soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedwon/pseuds/sunkissedwon
Summary: a daily scene in yeonjun and soobin's lives.





	watch me unfold

**Author's Note:**

> i am horrible at summaries. the summary has little to nothing to do with the actual story :3
> 
> also to the anti subby soobin anon, yeonbin switch and that's the tea 🍵
> 
> SPOILERS/side notes: yeonjun is a power bottom here but that scene's kind of minor, this is mostly soobin getting fingered and fucked with a vibrator.
> 
> also, use condoms kids. yeonjun and soobin are both clean and tested in this verse, but still. USE CONDOMS and have safe, protected and consensual sex.

“oh, baby slut.” yeonjun's voice drawls from a distance, voice so sweet like its dripped in honey, but yet so sharp and _degrading_ , like infused with velvet as well. soobin gulps.

he feels the bed dip near where his wrists are tied together above his head, and then yeonjun's voice comes out in a whisper right in his ear, voice so raspy it makes soobin shudder. “tell me what you are.”

soobin blushes, and shakes his head, feeling embarrassed. yeonjun's definitely smirking. even though soobin's eyes are squeezed shut, it doesn't take a genius for him to figure out that having him all red and flustered satisfies yeonjun to no extent.

he feels yeonjun's palm which was resting on his chest snake down his body, till it's curling around his waist.

“that wasn't a suggestion, baby.” yeonjun cards his fingers through soobin's hair softly, only to pull at the strands when soobin leans into the skin of his palm.

“i–i-,” soobin licks his lips, “i'm your baby.”

“is that it?” yeonjun's grip on his waist tightens.

“i-hn, please, no-” soobin whines, kicking his legs gently.

“come on, soobinie. you're my good boy, aren't you? won't you tell me?”

“i-i..” soobin sniffles, and then quietly mumbles, “i'm your dumb baby..”

yeonjun rewards him with a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. “and you're mine?”

“yours.” soobin breathes out, without any hesitation. he's yeonjun's, all his. his baby.

“let's make you feel good, hm? you've been so good, spread out all gorgeous and pretty on the bed for hyung.” yeonjun presses another kiss to soobin's hipbone, before getting up and going to the drawer in the nightstand, opening it and looking through their collection of vibrators. he comes back with a bottle of lube and a sleek black vibrator, and settles between soobin's legs.

“someone's excited.” yeonjun hums as he watches soobin's dick twitch in mild interest.

“mm, yes,” soobin hums happily, “wanna feel good.”

yeonjun gently bites soobin's inner thigh before picking up the lube and coating his fingers with it. “gonna finger you now, hm? bet you'd love that.”

soobin whimpers, lower lip caught between his teeth, “ _yes_ ,” he whispers, “oh, _god_  please..”

yeonjun wastes no time, pressing his index finger inside soobin and slowly pushing it in and out. soobin tightly grips onto his restraints, and bites his lip to stop from any noise from slipping past his lips.

his eyes slip close, but he soon opens them up when yeonjun flicks the head of his dick with his free hand in warning. “nuh uh, keep your eyes on me, sweet angel.”

soobin nods, mumbling out an apology.

“oh, you're so beautiful, soobin-ah. how'd i get so lucky, got such a pretty and obedient baby all for myself.” yeonjun presses a kiss to soobin's slit, smirking when soobin shudders in his hold, shaking his head.

“oh? why are you shaking your head?” yeonjun tilts his head, pulling out his fingers before dipping his thumb shallowly past soobin's rim.

“'m not pretty. not like you are.” soobin mumbles, leaning his head to the side.

“oh baby, you're the prettiest.” yeonjun assures. “my baby prince, you're so lovely.”

“h-hh, _stoop_.” soobin whines, cheeks dusted in the cutest baby pink.

yeonjun chuckles and focuses on fucking soobin with his fingers for the time being, while keeping his thumb on his perineum, gently rubbing it.

soobin's starting to get impatient, squirming on the sheets and if it wasn't for yeonjun's firm grip on his hips keeping him in place on the bed he would've been long gone already, desperately bucking his hips up.

yeonjun clicks his tongue, chastising, and pulls his fingers out of soobin, wiping the wetness on his tummy. “so impatient. needy baby, i should leave you like this.”

“ _no_ , please, _please–hh_ ,” soobin's immediately tearing up, lower lip trembling and hands fighting in the restraints.

yeonjun picks up the vibrator laying forgotten on the bed, and quickly slicks it up with a generous amount of lube. “gonna fuck you with this now, and you're going to be a good baby for me, yeah?” yeonjun smiles as he presses the tip of the vibrator against soobin's puffy rim. “stay in place. i'm not gonna hold you down this time, you have to be a good boy and keep those gorgeous hips _still._ if you _disobey_  me, i'm gonna leave you here and get off by myself in another room. you don't want that now, do you baby?”

“h- _hhhnoo_ ,” soobin shakes his head frantically. “n-no, _no_ , i'll be a guh-good baby. hyung's good baby. just..just please, _please_ don't leave me here. i-i'll be a good baby, will make you feel good too.”

“oh, you think you can make me feel good?” yeonjun laughs, raising his eyebrows. “that's so precious. silly, of course. but precious.” he leans up to kiss soobin, the latter far too gone to kiss back properly.

yeonjun settles back and pushes the vibrator inside soobin, the toy going in without much resistance. “oh, you're so loose. baby loves getting filled?”

soobin smiles, happily humming. “mhm, love it when hyung fills me up.”

“love fucking you too, baby.” yeonjun smiles.

he switches up the vibrations, and keeps fucking soobin with the toy, gradually increasing it's speed and not even slowing down when soobin starts sniffling and tearing up, hips shaking from the effort it's taking him to keep still. yeonjun can see him trying so hard to be good, to make the older proud.

his heart fills with cotton-y warmth, spreading throughout his chest. his baby. he keeps the vibrator inside soobin and gets up to take off his shirt, his pants and underwear following behind.

he gets back on the bed and straddles soobin's waist, thighs bracketing the younger's body. “oh, look at that, baby.” yeonjun dips a finger in the puddle of precum settled on soobin's soft tummy, before sucking it between his lips, eyes never leaving soobin's.

“you're so messy.” yeonjun says as he coats his fingers in some more lube and reaches behind himself to press his fingers against his own hole.

soobin whines, mumbling things that could mean anything, words so jumbled and incoherent.

“what are you thinking, baby?” yeonjun asks as he continues to finger himself, his smile knowing.

“h-hh, please. wanna – mm – wanna finger you too.”

“oh, i know you want to, baby. bet you'd love to put those long fingers in me, hm? think you can make me cum from just your fingers?”

soobin quickly nods. “p-please, can – _may_ i?”

yeonjun laughs. “absolutely not.” he removes his fingers and jerks off soobin's cock with the rest of the lube remaining on his hand. “maybe later. gonna ride you for now.”

“mm yes please.” soobin bites his lip. “thank you.”

“you're welcome, sweetheart.” yeonjun holds soobin's waist as he finally slides down on soobin's cock, moaning as the thick girth stretches his hole. “ _fuck_ , baby. you're so big.”

soobin cries and shakes, hands itching to grab yeonjun's waist and fuck up into him because it feels _so_  good, yeonjun feels so good, but his hands are tied up and he can't really do anything and it _sucks_.

it's like yeonjun heard his prayers, because just a second later his hands are getting untied. but then yeonjun's gripping his wrists and pinning them above his head, his hold strong, so soobin just lies there, body pliant as yeonjun rides him and leans down eventually to kiss him softly.

after that it's all just a blur. he doesn't last long and soon he's crying and shaking as he cums inside yeonjun, the latter reaching his orgasm moments later as well. yeonjun shudders as he pulls himself off of soobin's cock, the cum slowly leaking down his thighs, soobin's eyes catching the scene and his dick twitches in obvious interest.

yeonjun laughs, “don't even think about it.” before he plops down next to soobin and slowly cards his fingers through his hair. soobin tucks his face in yeonjun's chest and wraps his arms around his middle, pulling him closer.

“was everything alright?” yeonjun asks after a few moments, his lips pressed against soobin's sweaty forehead.

soobin nods. “it was amazing. _you_ were amazing.”

yeonjun laughs. “you were cute too. you're so adorable when you're needy.”

“i'm adorable all the time.” soobin yawns.

“that you are.” yeonjun smiles.

“mmm – 'm feelin' sleepy.”

“go to sleep, baby. you've been so good today.” yeonjun presses another kiss to his cheek, pressing all the love he's got for soobin into his skin, making sure soobin feels loved and cherished.

soobin sleepily giggles, before pulling yeonjun close and squishing his cheek against his chest. “goodnight, hyung.”

“goodnight, binnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments/prompts below! uwu 💗


End file.
